


Cafe Christmas

by sciencebiatch



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cafe AU, F/M, Skyeward Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebiatch/pseuds/sciencebiatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two strangers. Alone for Christmas. Help a friend in need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cafe Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmsLovegood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmsLovegood/gifts).



> For Skyward Secret Santa 2k15  
> Merry Xmas :) I think after finale ... we all need something to get our minds off what happened. Enjoy xo

It was Christmas Eve. 

The cafe was quiet, the soft drone of the music was playing in the background and the odd person came in to get coffee. Other than that - it was empty. 

Coulson, my manager and the owner of 'Lola Cafe’s’ had sent all the other staff home telling them they shouldn't be working on Christmas Eve. I was the only one who decided to stay back. 

“It's Christmas Eve, I feel horrible making you work on a night like this” Coulson scolded me while wiping the tables for the hundredth time. 

“You aren't making me, I’m choosing to help out - I don't have other plans. It's okay,” I told him before going to serve a customer.

After the old lady left with her coffee, I watched the only other customer in the room. 

It was a girl. She was always there, from opening to closing. Sitting at the corner booth with her laptop and her cup of coffee. She'd sit there all day, probably just here for our free wifi. 

She was already waiting in front when we opened. She walked in and ordered a pumpkin spice latte. That was how I learnt her name - Skye. She sat down in the corner booth and opened her laptop - them she typed non-stop. I called out her name and she picked up her drink before sitting back down. 

An hour and a half later she came back to the counter, "Lemme guess ? Pumpkin spice latte." I asked her with a grin trying to lighten her mood. 

"Hmmm ..." She looked up at our menu, deciding what to pick. 

"I'll surprise you," I said - not really thinking what came out of my mouth. 

She looked up at me with a bright smile and nodded, before going back to sit down. 

I walked over to give her her drink before waiting until she took a zip. She quirked an eyebrow at me before letting out a laugh. 

"So ? Do you like it ?" I asked, not sure if her reaction was good or bad. 

"It's good . What flavour ?" Skye asked me which made me grin. 

"It's my own recipe. And it's a secret." I told her before leaving her to be. 

Every hour or so I came back with a different coffee for Skye to try. She'd give me her opinion - mostly positive. 

“More coffee?” I walked over ready to make another cup. 

Skye nodded gently, not looking up, continuing typing up her report. 

I walked back to his station behind the counter and sat down. I'd cleaned every inch of the tables and there were no more customers. 

Picking up the remote I started flicking the channels on the small TV set they had in the corner, news, news, Christmas special, soccer... There was nothing interesting on so he turned the tv back off.

"Hey, leave it on Christmas special!" Skye called out to me, just as he turned the tv off. 

I looked at her oddly, before slowly turning the tv back on, changing to the channel she wished for.

I watched as her face lit up with a smile. Unconsciously I started smiling too, not because of the television but because Skye was smiling. When I noticed what I was doing I immediately stopped, cursing at myself for the stupid infatuation that fell over me. 

'BREAKING NEWS : HOUSE HAS CAUGHT ON FIRE AND IS SPREADING. HOME OWNERS IN THE AREAS SHOWN ON THE SCREEN SHOULD EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY' 

Coulson, Skye and I all stopped to look at the TV. Making sure their houses weren't going to end up in flames. 

"Oh no ... No no. I DON'T NEED THIS" Skye called out before gathering all her things and shoving it in her back, looking distressed. 

"You live in that area?" Coulson asked the young girl, who just nodded. 

Skye grabbed her backpack before running out of the cafe and starting a jog to her van, which was parked right next to the burning house. She'd just paid it all off and didn't need any more trouble. 

I looked at Coulson who just stared back at me. 

We watched as their only customer ran off in a rush and Coulson didn't even have to say anything before I ran off after her. 

I beeped my car at Skye as she ran down the streets, trying not to push people out of the way - but ultimately failing. 

"You need a lift?" I poked my head out of the window, motioning my head for her to get in. 

Opening the door, Skye shoved all her things inside before shutting the door.

"I have a taser - you know, incase you're a kidnapper or something" She told me before telling me the directions. 

"Thanks ...for the ride," Skye told me shyly.

"Your house could go up in flames - it is the least I could do" I told her honestly looking at her through the sides of his eyes. 

"It's not really a house .... I live in a van" Skye mumbled to me , the tops of her ears turning pink in embarrassment. 

"Oh" was the only thing i could reply back. I had so many questions like why did she live in a van ? What was she constantly typing ? Why our cafe ? but this wasn't the right time. 

We sat in silence. 

I didn't know what to say. She was just the girl who came and sat in the cafe I worked at - how cliche. 

"I'm Grant by the way, but I normally go by Ward." I told her, not having had a proper introduction. 

"Skye." She said back to me, "it's a left here" she pointed as I moved to turn the corner. 

What we saw wasn't pretty, their were houses going up in flames and fire brigades everywhere.

The car wasn't allowed to go any further so I parked it on the curb before we got out. 

"Thanks for the ride" Skye mumbled to me before taking her backpack and running off. 

I watched her for a moment - stunned before running after her. 

"Hey! Wait up!" I called catching up to her pace before going with her. 

"Why are you coming ? It's not your hou-... Van," she told me pointedly. 

"No, but I'm not letting you go there alone" I told her firmly before we went to find her van. 

There were people everywhere - mostly freaking out before their home was on fire - and it was hard to move. 

When Skye finally saw her van she made a run. 

Thankfully it wasn't burning up in flames or melted. 

She ran inside and grabbed all her essentials shoving them in her bag before walking out and handing me two duffle bags full of computer and computer equipment. I looked at her with a lot of questions but she didn't answer. 

Skye kept pulling things out that she needed and it was almost too late. 

Without any notice I saw as a piece from the burning house nearby was flung in our direction. I don't really know which house but it was coming straight towards the van. 

I looked from the flaming piece to Skye and then back again . Dropping the duffle bags I ran towards her pulling her out of her van and jumping out of the way, making sure to pull her on top of me when we fell. 

The fire spread and her van was in flames in minutes. 

"I'm sorry" I mumbled my condolences to her. 

She looked shocked, upset and a whole mix of emotions. I picked her up from the ground and held her in my arms, trying to be as comforting as possible. 

"Thank you Ward" Skye turned and smiled up at me. 

"Your van burned and your thanking me?" 

"You saved my life, u idiot" she told me before pulling me closer into a hug. 

I froze. 

Hugs weren't really my thing, my arms lay limp and Skye moved them until they were around her. 

I muzzled my face in her hair. 

"Merry Christmas Skye" 

"Merry Christmas Ward"

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Love <3


End file.
